Perfect Moment
by crystalix
Summary: Sometimes those perfect moments come when you least expect.


Title: Perfect Moment

Author: crystalix

Rating: PG

Summary: Sometimes those perfect moments come when you least expect.

Pairing: B/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and co.

Distribution: Please ask first!

A/N: Takes place after the Angel Finale.

A/N2: Yes, this is a re-posting. I had to remove it from the server after I learned of the anti-lyrics rule, so I have (finally) removed the lyrics and tada!

* * *

We're lying on the beach, my head gently resting on his strong shoulder and his arms wrapped around me. The sounds of waves rolling reach me as a cool breeze caresses my face. The moonlight shines down on us, neither of us speak there is no need for words between us. I close my eyes and sigh in contentment, if you had told me I would be doing this twenty-four hours ago I would have said you were insane. Yet here I am, in the arms of the man I love.

It was only 8 hours ago that he showed up on my doorstep, the sunlight pouring over his warm body. I had been getting ready to see Willow and one of the potentials so that we could go for a girl's night out. I had been running around my house, trying desperately to fix my hair and find my purse; knowing that I was already running late. When I first heard the knock on the door I had groaned, thinking that Andrew had stopped by to get his Star-Wars comics that he had left here after moving out last week. Grabbing the small pile off of the floor I quickly moved across the room and opened the door. I froze the minute I saw him, dropping the pile of comics and looking at him in awe. There he was, bathed in sunlight wearing the brightest smile I'd ever seen. Without a word he put my hand in his and placed it over his newly beating heart. I felt my eyes filling with tears as I realised what had happened. I didn't know how or why, all I knew is that he was here and alive.

He pulled me into his arms, pressing his lips to mine in the most amazing kiss I'd ever experienced. Filled with so much love and passion that my knees gave out, his arms were so tightly wrapped around me however, I didn't notice. Without pulling away I brought him into my apartment, kicking the door shut behind us. I quickly removed his jacket and tossed it onto the couch before leading him to my bedroom.

After hours of lovemaking I laid in his arms, I gave him a sweet kiss before tilting my head to look into his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered, it was the first words that had been spoken between us since Sunnydale and I had never been so sure of anything in my life.

"I love you." He replied, pulling me closer. We slowly drifted off to a light sleep, relishing finally being together again.

Two hours later we awoke from our peaceful slumber, giving each other a genuine smile. We were still for a few minutes, before I slowly sat up and reached for my clothes. Silently he did the same and turned to me once we were both clothed. I smiled and quickly removed our shoes, before taking his hand and leading him out of my apartment. We walked out of the building and three blocks in our bare feet, grinning like fools lost in our own world. By then it was one or two in the morning, the beach is quiet of all the usual tourists.

That's how we ended up here. Lying on the beach wrapped in each other's embrace, listening to the soothing sounds of the ocean. And right now, nothing else means anything. The war is not over, the evil is still coming, technically we are both involved with other people. But that doesn't matter now. Neither of us is thinking about war or destinies, worrying about what happens next. For the first time in our lives, we are both perfectly content and at peace.

I snuggle further into his arms, smiling up at him.

"This is perfect." I say softly, "This hour, this minute…. This is the most perfect moment of my life."

He gently places a kiss in my golden hair and places his head on mine.

"Ya," he says smiling slightly, "It is."

The End

**PLEASE REVIEW:-)**

crystalix


End file.
